


Feeling ill is not the best

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [3]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Swearing, YouTube, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	Feeling ill is not the best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is later than planned! Also had a CV to write which is very boring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is feeling ill but luckily Ryan is taking care of him, however he's not thinking of him.

Phil had been curled up in his bed for the past four days, for two of them he was supposed to be working. His days consisted of sneezing, headaches, unnatural temperatures and not being able to breath properly. He wanted to go back to work desperately but didn’t want to infect the customers or the rest of the staff even how little there were. However, Phil did have an ulterior motive, he wanted to see Dan; he knew he was in the Café on Friday so he now could be a regular? Phil hoped so but this mean he had missed a chance to see him on two occasions and this was killing him. Ryan had been a help and got him the medicine he needed as well as food and also came in to cook for him but as he already said Phil was ill before it seemed like he was dying of the plague he was off so much. 

The man with dark hair pulled his duvet from over his face and looked at his clock, it read “15:39.” It was so late in the afternoon but Phil didn’t care, he felt horrible. He hadn’t eaten all day but he couldn’t taste much anyway but better than he could on Saturday, that was the worst day in his life, the movement of his legs was next to none, his head was pounding like a speaker and he just felt so hot.

He pulled the duvet over his head and cocooned himself creating a swirl of warmth around this body, while a couple of days ago he couldn’t bare to be warm in any fashion, now he was cold all the time. The man wrapped his arms around his knees and feel asleep. 

 

The tall man was awoken by the sound of knocking at his door, he knew who it would be but sadly he had to get up himself as Phil didn’t like to give spare keys to anyone, not anymore.

‘Hello,’ said a croaky Phil who felt like a thousand needles had pierced his throat.

‘Hey mate, God you sound awful, but better than when I last saw you. Are you feeling a little better?’ asked Ryan.

‘A little,’ replied Phil.

The blond was now in the apartment and putting food into cupboards for him, Phil held onto his blanket for warmth and went to help. ‘You can just rest, don’t worry about it. I’ve brought some soup for you so I’ll heat that up. Do you want a coffee?’

‘Are you sure? You don’t have to do thi-wait a sec I’ll pay you for the stuff you got me, how much was it and include all the other stuff you have bought me recently?’

‘Really you don’t have to pay me back, I’m your friend,’ he smiled and put the back of his hand on the taller one. ‘I think your temperature has gone down a little but I think you still need time off work, also you sound rough as well.’

‘Yeah, I feel it,’ Phil laughed a little and instantly regretted it as he started to cough and it felt like his skin was being ripped off in his throat.

‘Go back to bed, I’ll bring you the food, you need your rest.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Try not to talk too much, I know it’s painful for you.’

The dark-haired man smiled and walked slowly to room, tugging on his blanket that was falling down his shoulders.

Ryan arrived about ten minutes later with a tray which held a bowl of tomato soup and a cup of coffee. ‘Here.’

Phil smiled and took the tray.

‘I’m just going to do some washing up.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I told you not to talk, just focus on getting better okay?’

The taller man nodded and started to sip the red liquid out of the spoon.

 

When the bowl and cup were empty Ryan came back into the room and collected the tray, Phil was half asleep so he was aware of his presence but wasn’t able to say anything but he knew the shorter one would tell him off, his voice was already suffering so not speaking would be a good idea.

Drifting in and out of sleep Phil finally woke when he felt a dip in the bed, causing him to roll slightly forward. A warm pair of arms were wandering around his back and he was forced into a warm and slightly hard torso. Phil looked up and Ryan.

‘I’d thought I’d warm you up.’

‘Don’t you’ll get sick.’

‘You’re the one with the weak immune system not me.’

Phil tried to push him away but Ryan wasn’t letting go, besides, it was warm. He melted into the other’s arms and felt a leg rise up nearly reaching his hip causing Phil’s body to heat up even more.

Soon after Phil was asleep, he dreamed he saw Dan again.

He was working as usual but it was the end of his shift, Phil locked up the Café and walked to the train station. The freezing night cut right to his bones and he felt a warm hand on his back, he spun around and saw Dan. They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily before stepping forward closer to each other, looking in each other’s eyes and turning their heads in opposite directions their lips touched, first just a peck on the lips but then it got more passionate and they both loosened their lips, it was wet and warm and Phil was tugged closer by the hip and he could feel Dan’s crotch getting a little hard. The younger one’s hands wandered around Phil’s bottom and squeezed it slightly before running his hand up his back and pulling him even closer and pushed his crotch closer with the older one.

Now for some reason they were in his room and Dan was on top of him kissing him on the neck. Phil bucked his hip upwards and moaned; hands wandered around his body and he felt them moving up and down his thigh and then grazing across his sensitive area. He bit his lip from making any noise, then felt a rush of cold air swarm over him as his shirt was pulled up to his collar bone. The warm hands travelled up from his sides slowly and then felt a wet pressure on his neck again, Dan was sucking at his neck trying to leave a mark. 

The older mans breathing hitched when he felt a weird sensation on his chest. His nipples were pink and perky and Dan was pinching them. ‘AH,’ whimpered Phil. Next thing he knew, that area was being sucked. It was becoming unbearable for Phil to hold in any more noise. While one nipple was being sucked and gently pulled between Dan’s teeth he felt even more stimulation go to his nether regions and to add to it his other nipple was being pinched. This was too much for him, he had to let out a noise. ‘Ah Dan!’  
Soon after he said that, everything that Phil felt stopped. He missed it, the touch, the warmth, the fact that it was Dan. Then everything went black.

 

Phil awoke the next morning with Ryan gone and not even a note. He did feel better which was a relief, as he had felt guilty about not going to work. He could stand easier, hardly had a headache and felt like bricks had been taken off his back and his spirit set free. The time was only nine in the morning so his sleeping schedule was already improving. The afternoon shift started around one so Phil thought that a call to the manager wouldn’t harm him asking if he could come in.

He made himself a coffee and some jam on toast (he knew he was feeling better as he could now taste something) and turned on the TV just to have some background noise while he thought about that dream. Phil thought it was weird that he remembered most of it, he didn’t normally remember his dreams. “Oh my God, that would have been so embarrassing yelling Dan’s name when he was touching me, what if I did that in real life...wait…what am I thinking?! He would never do that to me in real life.” After Phil stopped regretting his life he went in and had a shower. 

Enjoying not feeling too hot or cold for once he felt a lot better and refreshed, especially as he could sing Toxic by Britney Spears…well kind of, he was still a little croaky. He got out with one towel around his waist and was holding another to dry his hair. 

He went to look at himself in the mirror, something he didn’t like to do when he was ill as he looked like death as he was already so pale. He didn’t look much better but when he looked down there was a mark on his neck. A mosquito perhaps? Phil looked closer but it was a dark red colour and splotchy than just a simple red round mark. There was also a few of these marks of different sizes spread. He couldn’t explain it but he didn’t think it was anything serious, it looked like a bruise but he didn’t know where he would get one, how could you hit your neck and not feel it?

 

The manager said it was fine for Phil to come in and thankfully didn’t give him an earful down the phone.

Walking in the back-entrance Phil saw a few relieved smiles. 

‘Thank fuck you’re here Phil,’ said Taylor, she was a short girl with tied up light brown hair with bright red lipstick on; she was Ryan’s sister. She came to work at the same time as Ryan and Phil but sadly she wasn’t in very often as she had another side job and Taylor was always in the back washing up while Phil was always at the till, so they didn’t see each other as much. ‘Are you feeling better?’

‘A little yeah.’

‘You still sound a little rough but we kind of need you here, for some reason it’s got way busier.’

‘That’s a surprise, I’ll just see if the manager is in.’

‘You know he never is, he only comes in just to check that the place hasn’t burnt down, I’ve asked at least twenty times if we could afford a new dish washer as it would be quicker than doing them by hand but he never listens.’

The company that ran this Café had others around the United Kingdom but still wasn’t as popular as some other well-known ones. There was only ten in existence and apparently one in Scotland was closing soon.

‘Ah yeah, I guess you’re right.’

‘Well you’d better get working then! I can hear it’s hectic out there.’

Phil wasn’t looking forward to this at all, he thought it would be a quiet day so he could ease himself back into it. He signed himself in and put on his apron. 

The sight was horrific, the place was packed, there was a line that you could see out of the window circling the shop. There was only two staff members working, Ryan was working the tables and Lucas.

‘Ah Phil! I’m so glad you are here,’ replied Lucas, he was about the same height as Phil and had short brown hair, he was currently studying at University so only came in on certain days.

‘It looks really busy, what’s happened?’

‘I have no idea,’ he replied, rushing to get the appropriate cups and blend the coffee beans, ‘all I know is we really need your help, I think I’m okay handling the customers at the door but could you make sure the people on the tables are okay? I know Ryan is trying his best but there is still a lot of people wanting to order something else.’  
The frustrating thing about this particular Café was that if you sat down at a table and wanted to order something again you would just wave your hand in the air and you needed to go running to them. Some people take advantage of this and order something quick, like a piece of cake then ask for a coffee when they’ve sat down, so they won’t have to waste their time standing in a queue. 

The room was dived into two halves thanks to the hoard of people coming from the entrance.

‘I’ll take the left side then, tell Ryan to stay to his side.’

‘Sure thing,’ Lucas said, with a look of slight relief on his face.

Phil managed to get through the queue of people and started working around the tables, there weren’t as many as on Ryan’s side which he was pleased about but he did feel a little guilty.

The first table luckily didn’t want anything but the second he was met with an exceedingly upset mother with her daughter saying how she had been waiting over fifteen minutes, he apologised and took their order. He saw there was only a shortcake on a plate that was half eaten and he wondered why they just didn’t order while they were up there, she could obviously see that they were very busy.

With only one coffee machine it was difficult to get a lot of drinks out at a time, once he did his run of all this tables bring food and drinks it was only half an hour left of his shift. It was only now the heat and the noise was beginning to catch up with Phil. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and was feeling faint. There was hardly any people left and now only about five people left in the queue. 

The last of his tables went and it seemed like he was free for the rest of the day but he decided to help Ryan on his side. He seemed like he was ignoring Phil but he guessed it was because he was stressed. He took two more ordered and passed them on to Lucas.

‘You okay man? I think you should sit down for a bit.’

‘Nah I’m fine, don’t worry.’ Phil’s heart rate was beating faster and faster, his face was as red as a strawberry and his black fringe was all matted in sweat.

Everyone knew how stubborn Phil could be so there wasn’t any chance of trying to convince him to go home. ‘At least have some water,’ Ryan said handing him a glass.

‘Thanks,’ Phil smiled and shakily held the cold liquid to his lips.

He carried on the rest of his shift and finally sat down. New staff would be coming in soon. The ringing in his ears had stopped and he felt slightly less out of breath. 

The last of his tables had been served and Phil signed himself out. He walked out to the front to say goodbye to everyone but as he stepped out he heard Ryan yelling at someone. He stepped forward again and saw Dan…that was it…his mind was gone. He couldn’t think of anything now. Just Dan. Ryan still hadn’t seen Phil but then Dan’s eyes caught his. His heart now was going crazy, he was worried everyone in the room would be able to hear it. 

‘Just get the fuck away from this shop, no one wants you here.’

Dan swallowed and tugged on his sleeves, he looked one last time at Phil before turning away and running out of the Café.

‘What the fuck was that about?’ asked Lucas.

Phil didn’t care, all he could focus on was Dan and what Ryan had just said, he still didn’t understand why he said it but he knew Dan must feel upset, who wouldn’t? What kept on going through his mind in those few seconds was if Dan really did what Ryan said, he would probably never see him again.

Without thinking Phil walked past Lucas, Ryan was standing in his way, saying something but Phil wasn’t concentrating on him. He pushed him hard making him stumble backwards and into a chair, causing one of the customers to jump in their seat. 

Everyone in the shop was silent and some of the people exchanged glances between themselves and left.

He saw he went towards the train station where he thought he had seen him before and ran in that direction. 

Finally, he saw the hair and the black clothing. ‘Dan!’ Phil yelled.

The figure carried on running even though he heard his name.

‘Dan please stop.’ 

Phil had nearly caught up with Dan despite his head feeling all fuzzy and his lungs about to collapse. They were now racing in the underground down the steps where there was a big crowd of people which slowed Dan down. A warm hand was put on the younger boy’s shoulder, perhaps a little too hard and made him jump. 

Dan tried to walk away not making eye contact. ‘Just leave me alone,’ he said as he felt Phil’s hand on his arm.

The next train came with a loud whistle and the chatter of people getting on and off. The two men were pushed into each other and Dan finally made eye contact with Phil but this wasn’t how Phil had imagined it in his head when he finally would meet Dan again. Tears were rolling down Dan’s soft pink face (that was becoming a darker shade by the second), slowly then once over his cheek bone slid down faster, his eyes were red and swollen.

‘Dan…’ Phil whispered in shock, almost inaudible to anyone else. He reached his hand up to Dan’s face to wipe away a newly formed tear. They looked at each other for a moment before Phil’s head went all black, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t see Dan, couldn’t hear anything, didn’t feel too hot or too cold, he just felt…tired.


End file.
